Chance
by steffi-a
Summary: Was wenn die Geschichte nach dem Abend in den Ruinen anders gelaufen wäre. Wenn Anne Gilbert vorher noch gesehen hätte. Ein kleiner One Shot dazu.


Ich habe mich von der Serie Anne with an E inspirieren lassen zu überlegen wie die Geschichte sich wohl entwickelt haben könnte. Wenn es nach dem Abend bei den Ruinen anderes gelaufen wäre.

Ich schreibe die Ffs nur zum Spaß und verdiene kein Geld damit

Chance

Ruckartig fuhr Anne aus ihremTraum hoch und saß schwer atmend im Bett.

„Ich liebe ihn", flüsterte sie. „Mein Gott, ich liebe ihn, jetzt ist es mir absolut klar."

Aufgewühlt strich sie sich mit der Hand das Haar zurück.

„Was mache ich jetzt? Ich muss mit ihm reden bevor... bevor... er wird Winifred einen Antrag machen... er hat eine aufregende Zukunft vor sich... darf ich ihm da im Wege stehen? ...er sagte es gäbe da eine Sache die ihn von dieser Entscheidung noch abhalte... bin ich diese Sache? Oder bilde ich mir das nur ein?"

Gedankenverloren hielt sie einen Moment inne, dann schwang sie entschlossen die Beine dem Bett.

„Egal wie ich muss vorher mit ihm reden. Wenn er sich für Winifred entscheidet, dann muss ich damit leben und werde einen alleinstehende Frau, aber ich muss ihm vorher sagen, was ich für ihn empfinde."

Hastig zog sie sich an, kämmte ihr Haar und flocht es eilig zu einem Zopf zusammen, dann eilte sie in die Küche hinunter. Marilla stand am Herd und fachte das Feuer an, um Teewasser aufzusetzen.

„Anne du bist schon wach?"

„Ich konnte nicht mehr schlafen, ich möchte nicht frühstücken, ich muss etwas erledigen." Anne lief zur Garderobe und zog ihren Schal an.

„Anne wo willst du den hin? Es wird ja gerade erst hell?"

„Marilla, manchmal gibt es Dinge im Leben, die kann man nicht aufschieben." Sie zog ihren Mantel an und setzte ihre Mütze auf.

„Anne was um himmelswillen..."

„Ich kann es dir jetzt nicht erzählen Marilla, aber mach dir keine Sorgen ich bin bald zurück..." damit verließ sie das Haus durch die Hintertür und ließ eine sprachlose Marilla in der Küche von Green Gables zurück.

Es war kalt draußen, in dieser Nacht hatte es den ersten Frost gegeben, die Blätter der Bäume schimmerten wundervoll bunt im Licht der aufgehenden Sonne. Anne liebte den Herbst aber im Augenblick waren ihre Gedanken jedoch ganz woanders. Je näher sie der Blythe Farm kam, umso unsicherer wurde sie. Was sollte sie ihm überhaupt sagen? Sie war so impulsiv aufgestanden und davon geeilt dass sie sich gar keine richtigen Gedanken darüber gemacht hatte. Wie sollte sie erklären, dass sie hier morgens in aller hergottsfrühe auftauchte? Sie war schon fast beim Haus angekommen und plötzlich überfiel sie eine große Unsicherheit, sie verlangsamte ihre Schritte und überlegte ob sie nicht umdrehen sollte. Das war doch alles albern, wie konnte sie so überstürzt los gehen? Sie war gerade dabei sich umzudrehen um wieder kehrt zu machen, als sich die Haustür öffnete und Gilbert heraus trat, um Feuerholz zu holen.

Als er sie entdeckte fragte er erstaunt „Anne, ist was passiert?"

„Äh...nein...ich wollte nur..." verdammt warum stammle ich so vor mich hin, dachte Anne.

„Was ist los, warum bist du so früh hier?"

„Ich... ich muss mit dir reden Gil."

Er hielt kurz inne und sah sie an. „Willst du reinkommen? Bash macht gerade das Frühstück."

„Nein danke, ich will lieber unter vier Augen mit dir reden."

„Ok, ich wollte gerade Holz holen."

„Ich begleite dich."

Gemeinsam liefen sie zum Schuppen.

„Was bedrückt dich?" fragte er als sie im Schuppen waren.

„Du...du hast mich gestern Abend überrascht...ich ...also ich wusste nicht was ich sagen sollte..." unruhig lief sie hin und her und rang mit ihren Händen.

Gilbert sah sie verwirrt an. „Anne ich wollte dich nicht durcheinander bringen, ich wollte nur..."

„Nein...nein lass mich bitte ausreden. Ich meine ich hatte keine Zeit darüber nachzudenken...ich weiß, dass die Möglichkeiten die sich dir auftun ein Traum sind...Paris, die Sorbonne...das alles ist überwältigend, also wie...wie könnte ich es wagen etwas zu sagen, was dich davon abhalten würde diese Chance wahrzunehmen... ich bin nur Anne, ein Waisenkind ohne Eltern, ohne Geld in Avonlea. Ein ...ein Nichts im Vergleich dazu und dann Winifred...sie ist so hübsch und ich? Rothaarig, Sommersprossen..."

„Anne, hör bitte auf dich so runter zumachen. Du bist intelligent, temperamentvoll, ehrgeizig, aufopfernd, engagiert, stark, mutig, du kannst ganz Avonlea auf den Kopf stellen. Du bist schön, dein Haar, deine Sommersprossen, deine Augen..." er verstummte, als ihm klar wurde, was er da von sich gab.

Anne sah ihn mit großen Augen an, das war so eine schöne Liebeserklärung, zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben war sie für einen Moment sprachlos. Sie wollte einen Schritt auf ihn zugehen, ihre Knie waren ganz wackelig und statt elegant auf ihn zu zuschreiten – wie Winifred es getan hätte – stolperte sie ihm entgegen und konnte ihr Gleichgewicht nicht halten.

„Hoppla", sagte Gilbert und fing sie auf, bevor sie ganz zu Boden ging und plötzlich hing Anne in Gilbert Blythes Armen.

„Entschuldige", murmelte sie und hob ihren Blick, jetzt sah sie ihm direkt in seine Augen und ihr wurde zum ersten mal bewusst wie wundervoll haselnussbraun sie waren. Ihr Herz klopfte so laut, dass sie dachte Gilbert müsste es hören und dann... sie wusste nicht so recht warum, beugte sie sich einem inneren Antrieb folgend vor und küsste ihn – sie küsste Gilbert. Kurz dachte sie er würde sie fortschieben, aber das tat er nicht, er ließ sich von ihr küssen. Schlagartig wurde ihr bewusst was sie da tat, was dachte Gilbert jetzt von ihr? Von plötzlicher Scham erfasst löste sie sich von ihm, sie traute sich nicht ihn anzusehen und mit geröteten Wangen wandte sie sich ab.

„Entschuldige...ich..." sie wollte weg, sie schämte sich für ihre impulsive Handlung. Hastig ging sie ein paar Schritte vorwärts – oh was hatte sie nur getan.

„Anne", hörte sie Gilberts Stimme doch das konnte sie nicht aufhalten. „Anne warte," er war hinter ihr und hielt ihren Arm fest noch ehe sie zur Tür des Schuppens gelangte. Sie drehte sich halb zu ihm um, da er griff er mit der Hand ihren anderen Arm. „Anne", flüstere er seine Stimme war sanft aber immer noch wagte sie es nicht ihn anzusehen. Er schob seine Hand unter ihr Kinn damit sie ihn endlich ansah. Der Anblick seiner Augen überwältigte sie schier, sie waren so voller Liebe und ohne ein weiteres Wort beugte er sich vor und küsste sie. Einen Moment lang waren sie beide gefangen im Augenblick, die Zeit schien still zu stehen, hier waren nur sie beide und sonst nichts. Als sich ihre Lippen schließlich trennten, war es Gilbert der zuerst sprach.

„Anne du bist diese eine Sache, die mich davon abhielt eine Entscheidung zu treffen und ja du hast Recht ich wollte immer ein guter Landarzt werden und kein Star-Chirurge. Das will ich mit dir an meiner Seite, ich wusste nur nicht, ob du mich an deiner Seite haben willst. Ich liebe die Anne."

„Ich liebe dich auch Gil. Mir war es nur noch nicht so ganz klar, doch als du gestern Abend davon sprachst nach Paris zu gehen und Winifred einen Antrag zu machen, da wurde es mir bewusst. Ich will nicht, dass du nach Paris gehst und ich will nicht das du Winifred einen Antrag machst. Aber ich will auch nicht deiner Zukunft im Weg stehen. Einer Zukunft die ich dir nicht bieten kann. Ich will einfach das du glücklich bist..."

„Sch..." er legte einen Finger auf ihre Lippen um sie zum schweigen zu bringen. „Du bist es die mich glücklich macht Anne. Kein Doktortitel, kein Geld, kein Ansehen. Du Anne, das Mädchen mit den roten Haaren, den bezaubernden Sommersprossen und den wunderschönen grau-grünen Augen. Du machst mich glücklich, wenn du mir deine Liebe schenkst..." seine Stimme war rau und Anne lief ein wohliger Schauer über den Rücken, abermals beugte er sich vor und küsste sie. In Annes Kopf drehte sich alles, ihre Knie wurden weich ganz automatisch – so als wäre es das normalste von der Welt – legte sie ihre Arme um seinen Nacken, er schlang seine um ihre Taille und zog sie zu sich heran.

„Gil", flüsterte sie, als sich ihre Lippen schließlich voneinander lösten, sie lehnte ihren Kopf gegen seine Brust und lauschte seinem lauten Herzschlag, ein paar Minuten hielten sie einfach einander fest und genossen den Augenblick der Glückseligkeit. Schließlich lösten sie sich voneinander und sahen sich lächelnd an.

„Ich sollte wohl besser wieder nachhause gehen. Marilla wird sich fragen wo ich um himmelswillen in aller hergottsfrühe hin bin. Ich konnte aber nicht warten, ich musste mit dir reden.

Er lächelte „Ja, immer impulsiv Miss Shirley-Cuthbert. Bash wird sich auch fragen wo ich mit dem Feuerholz bleibe. Kann ich später rüber kommen, damit wir noch ein bisschen reden, ich glaube wir haben einiges zu besprechen."

„Ja natürlich, ich freue mich wenn du kommst, wir können einen Spaziergang machen." Sie lächelte und wollte gehen, er hielt nochmal ihren Arm fest.

„Anne sind wir ein gutes T-E-A-M?" er buchstabierte das Wort wie bei ihren früheren Wettbewerben.

„Ja Mr. Blythe das sind wir", sie gab ihm einen raschen Kuss auf die Lippen lachte auf und eilte davon.

Gilbert sah ihr nach und grinste dabei wie ein Honigkuchenpferd, er grinste immer noch, als er mit dem Holz auf dem Arm die Küche betrat.

Bash sah ihn an: „Sag mal war das Anne, die da gerade eben davon geeilt ist?"

„Ja", antwortete Gilbert immer noch grinsend.

Bash lachte laut auf und schlug sich vor Freude auf den Oberschenkel. „Ich wusste es einfach, ich habe es von Anfang an gewusst, ha, ha" er lachte begeistert.

Gilbert lachte ebenfalls. „Bash ich hätte nie gedacht, dass mich ein einziger Augenblick so glücklich machen könnte."

Bash grinste und umarmte ihn.


End file.
